heroesofastranaarfandomcom-20200214-history
Halfbloods
The History Halfbloods are one of the most uncommon races in the realm. They are a sad creation of unfortunate events. Halfbloods share many traits with their Bloodleech cousins. The first Halfblood was reported thousand years ago near the Frozen Shores in a small village called Dunereach located in the Blackburn woods. The village became infested with Bloodmothers and Bloodleechers none of the residence managed to resist the disease. The village served as a breeding ground for the leechers across the realm and their Bloodmothers. Legends say that the first Halfblood originated from this village his blood was strong enough to resist the taint of the beasts. Legends say that Jinnod himself cursed the man turning him into an outcast of both worlds. The outcast roamed the Realm restlessly in search of shelter and substance, they say he wondered for hundreds of years until he returned to his birthplace Dunereach. Tormented by solitude he was hellbent on destroying the ones who wronged him. Traveling the infested lands the outcast found many others like himself who were tormented by their transformation. Banding together they obliterated the mindless Bloodleechers from the village of Dunereach. '''Taking centuries to rebuilt, '''Dunereach is considered a safe-haven for those cursed, over time they created a society structure and relations with other races as time progressed as they shared a common enemy. In honor of the first mortal who opposed Jinnod the Halfbloods are commonly refereed to as The Outcasts. Physiology Not as deformed or morbid as their Bloodleecher cousins, they do share some visual similarities. The easiest way to distinguish a Outcast from Northmen or other humans; Their grey and dried skin, large razor sharp claws and constant red glowing eyes. Being able to resist the taint of the Bloodleechers, they are immune to the infection they cause and in turn they cannot be transformed. They have inherited most of their strength and mobility but lack the ability to communicate through telepathy. They preferred language is Commontalk as that was the original language they spoken before their transformation. Only men have the ability to resist the taint of the Bloodleechers in turn making them the only race being able to turn into the Halfbloods. Their feeding habits mainly consist of consuming blood from livestock and rodents, as they have sworn against feeding on other sentient beings. There are some instances of blood frenzied Outcasts across the realm but these situations are rare, and usually happen with newly created ones. The primary weapon of the Halfbloods are their claws and fangs, in combat they have no need for melee and range weapons as they have beast like reflexes and strength. Halfbloods are immune to exhaustion, cold and heat. Their greatness weakness is the sun as they are nocturnal creates and prefer to move during dense fogs or during the night. If they are forced to go outside during the day proper clothes are required or they run the fear of burning in the sun as their skin cannot shield them from the rays. Halfbloods require at least a liter a day of blood to function properly. If left unfed for too long they will go into a blood-frenzy and feast on the first creature close to them. * Weight for average adult male Halfblood is around 30-60kg * Height for average adult male Halfblood is around 1.60-1.90m * Weight for average adult female Halfblood is around 30-50kg * Height for average adult female Halfblood is around 1.50-1.70m * Don't need a particular climate to function but must be kept out of direct sunlight Halfbloods are considered to be an immortal race. They are unable to breed. Society and Religion Halfbloods only reside in their home city of Dunereach they kept much of their human traditions in tact. Dunereach is run by a mayor and appointed city officials. Halfbloods prefer to be kept out of mortal quarrels and only really assist humans and other races when the threat of Bloodleechers draws near. They are unable to raise a standing army due to extremely low population numbers, as their race is a rare one and they have no way of breeding. They mainly keep to themselves inside of the Blackburn Woods and surrounding areas. There are instances of Halfblood merchants across the realm but they are extremely rare and mainly stick to secluded areas in order not to draw attention to themselves. Halfbloods are often mocked for their appearance by other races and aren't welcomed with opened arms in most cities or villages as they appear too similar to the Bloodleechers. The Halfbloods shunned away Astranaar as their patron as they considered him to be a forsaker and blame him for the creation of Jinnod. They praise the first outcast as their patron as he is considered to be the first mortal that opposed Jinnod and his twisted kin. Outcasts '''inherit their past names and surnames. Character Features Halfbloods are unique because they feature no playable classes as they do not have the ability to wield melee or range weapons. * +2 '''Vitality upon character creation * +2 'Intimidation ' * Can sense the living and the undead. * Cannot be exhausted and do not require sleep * Require 1l of blood a day, if left unfed for more than 2 days will go into a blood-frenzy. Category:Races Category:History Category:LOre Category:Characters Category:Lore